MALOS ENTENDIDOS
by anemona
Summary: Tal vez si solo... ella penso y acerco su mano hacia el.Quería acariciarlo. Se contuvo y dijo -Es mejor que te vayas. -Yo también lo creo-contestó él. Aunque en realidad solo quería permanecer un tiempo más con ella. Su relación siempre ha sido así.
1. Realidad

**MALOS ENTENDIDOS**

HOLA . Este es mi primer fic de fmp! Espero que sea de su agrado. Si ese no es el caso no importa, pero me gustaría que me lo hiciesen saber, es mui importante para mi.

¿Por qué FMP!? Encuentro que tiene una gran mezcla de acción humor y drama la que la convierte en una serie de cabecera

¿Por qué del título? Pues bien, es honor a los protagonistas, pero si todo se aclarara de un principio la serie ya habría terminado.

Esta historia puede contener situaciones vistas en algunas de las novelas. Temporalmente esta ubicada después de la novela DVMC i antes de COMO, aun estoi en evaluación si omito o no el suceso del secuestro.  
eso..  
Ah! La renuncia:  
FMP! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes n inada por el estilo blablabla

Oscuridad. Al abrir los ojos se encontró rodeado de sombras, de silencio, de abismo. Se sentía perdido y confundido, de hecho llego a dudar si de verdad había despertado o abierto los ojos. ¿Sobre que estaba sentado? Un momento ¿Acaso estaba sentado? Extendió la mano izquierda hacia donde supuestamente debería estar el objeto que por lógica sostendría su peso, pero no encontró nada ¿Acaso estaba flotando? "_Imposible"_-pensó. Negándose a entrar en pánico extendió la misma mano izquierda hacia al frente, luego la derecha. Nada. Intento tropezar con algo pero el resultado era siempre el mismo.

-_"¿Qué mierda esta pasando aquí"_ -gritó ¿gritó? ¿Él había gritado, verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué no se escucho a si mismo?. Las ondas sonoras viajaban a través del aire por lo que escucharse hablar era 100 posible a menos que…a menos que algo hubiera afectado su audición. Pensando en ello recordó la última misión al sur de Georgia, en el límite fronterizo entre Armenia y Azerbaiyán. Claro, "la misión amistad". La inteligencia de la URSS había arremetido contra Georgia a través de mercenarios ubicados en ciertas zonas estratégicas a los cuales se les prometió ciertos beneficios a cambio de generar hostilidades en localidades de alto compromiso político y social. No importaba a quien atacasen o bajo el nombre de que grupo se adjudicara el atentado, la meta era generar incertidumbre. El resultado inmediato seria el cierre de los tratados diplomáticos entre estos tres países, deduciendo un poco más, la viabilidad de una alianza entre armenios y azerbaijaneses contra Georgia beneficiaria a la potencia Europea con el fin de recuperar una zona la cual se había independizado hace más de dos décadas. Pero en el peor de los casos, si Armenia y Azerbaiyán terminaban enemistados entre si, la URSS también sacaría provecho de ello, como nación vecina, intervendría como juez del conflicto, inmiscuyéndose obviamente en la política interna de tres países con el fin de _"hacer todo lo posible para que reine la paz"_

-¿Entonces lo que debemos hacer es ir allí y patear algunos cuantos traseros? Kurz pregunto.

-No es algo tan fácil. Melissa le había rebatido. Para empezar nosotros no debemos ser "ruidosos". Se han detectado tres focos donde estos mercenarios podrían tener sus bases. Debemos infiltrarnos y acabar con ellos. Ese es el curso de acción. Ella había apagado su cigarro dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia la sala de conferencias donde Kainilin explicaría con más detalles la misión. Kurz la seguía de cerca y yo…-sousuke navego en sus recuerdos. Supongo que iba un poco más atrás.

-¿Eliminarlos? ¿Pero es que acaso no los tomaremos prisioneros para interrogarlos o algo?

-No. Si lo tomamos prisioneros es posible que declaren aleatoriamente en contra de un país u otro haciendo que la situación empeore. Además Kurz, déjame recordarte que aunque Mitrhil sea una organización secreta muchos altos funcionarios de países tienen conexión con nosotros y estamos obligados a revelarle información que es recolectada de las batallas. Si eso ocurre los intereses políticos de los países a los que nuestra información fue concedida, tomarán partido por uno u otro haciendo de todo esto un gran _bullshit _¿Entiendes lo que te digo, verdad?

-Tsk. No me trates como un tonto ne-san. Dijo él un poco disgustado colocando las manos en los bolsillos. Quieres decir que debemos ocultar todo esto a nuestros empleadores ¿verdad? ¿acaso esto no sería un poco riesgoso?

-No. Pues nuestro gran jefe en esta misión es el _Tío Sam._ Oficialmente los Estados Unidos no quieren entrometerse directamente en asuntos que tengan que ver con la URSS, sin embargo tampoco les conviene que crezca su influencia en la región.

Y después.

Él se había insertado en el llamado foco **β**. Con otros miembros del escuadrón de espionaje del PRT. Estaban hace más de cinco días y aun no habían logrado prever el próximo ataque. El lugar se encontraba bastante escondido entre las montañas, no era algo espectacular pero si llamándole la atención a los soldados de Mitrhil el gran nivel de organización y su gran recelo respecto al curso de acción a seguir de los mercenarios. Aproximadamente eran 20 hombres de edad mediana, piel curtida por el sol y las batallas, de distintas nacionalidades que Sousuke pudo advertir entre ellos como turco y afgano. Al parecer no estaban siempre en la base como estaba acostumbrado el adolecente cuando vivía sus días de guerrillero, estos se desplazaban continuamente creando, vigilando nuevas rutas de las ciudades hasta la guarida. Por eso mismo, él no podría decir si esos eran todos o existían más todavía dispersos. Si era así la posibilidad de fallar la misión era de un 60, si los atacaban ahora y uno de ellos lograba comunicarse con algún compañero en el exterior, estos podrían advertir a los demás focos causando la muerte inmediata de las últimas personas que se habían agregado al grupo, que eran obviamente los camaradas de Sousuke. Era un riesgo demasiado alto. Solo quedaba esperar. ¿Pero cuanto más? El quería volver a Tokio, el deseaba volver a Tokio. Tenía un examen de literatura antigua, además de ayudar a …

-¡Oye muchacho! Es aquí. Rudamente hablo un hombre de unos 40 años de edad. Su acento era ruso.

El lo siguió en silencio. De pronto sus ojos se ampliaron sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado de encontrar dos Savage en una bodega que le indico el sujeto que al parecer había tomado a Sousuke como su subordinado y encargado de vigilar los mechas junto con otros hombres. _"Por lo menos no vine en vano" _pensó.

Disparos.

Habían descubierto a Ramos comunicándose con el _Tuatha De Danaan. _Eso era todo. Sousuke sabía que debía moverse rápidamente tomar uno de los Savage, asistir al resto de sus compañeros y huir por la ruta de emergencia que habían planificado. Avisar al TDD-1 para que asista a los infiltrados de los focos **α** y** γ. **Luego encontrarse con el helicóptero Pave Mare en el punto K2 abandonando rápidamente la zona. La misión había fracasado. Pero la prioridad actual era seguir con vida.

Un tercer disparo se escucho a lo lejos. Sousuke invalido al hombre de su izquierda nockeandolo, arrebatándole la subametralladora y disparando contra el resto de los enemigos, sin embargo estos habían logrado escapar escondiéndose detrás del relieve rocoso del lugar reabriendo el fuego contra él. Se ubicó a un costado del hangar donde se encontraban los mechas, sin embargo entrar no era factible, no mientras la ola de disparos seguía. "_maldición" "¿Qué hacer? Una granada. Eso era". _Hurgó velozmente en sus bolsillos encontrando el objeto requerido, sin embargo su instinto lo hizo moverse. Un objeto de color oscuro del tamaño de una pequeña manzana iba en su dirección.

Un segundo, quizás menos. Su mente trabajo a años luz. _"Estos sujetos están locos! Si esto explota dañara también a los savage. No les importa. Solo quieren matarme. ¡Maldición!"_

Y luego…

Se encontraba en "ese lugar". Era por la granada de racimo que ahora no podía oír. Él pensó que se había puesto de pie. Se toco el rostro. Él sabía que su mano derecha había tocado su rostro pero no sintió el contacto. _"¿Qué es esto?"_ una sensación de vértigo se apodero de él. Se encontraba de pie, pero pronto perdió el sentido de orientación no sabía si estaba cayendo o se encontraba estático. Tampoco si estaba arriba o abajo. No sentía olores, movió su lengua dentro de su boca pero tampoco la sintió. Con lo único que estaba conectado era con sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Si , eso debía ser, era desesperante no poder despertar. Se encontraba inconsciente ¿verdad? Debía esperar a que alguien lo sacara de esa pesadilla. Gritar no servía de nada, correr tampoco, solo aumentaba el dolor causado por el nudo del estómago al sentir la vertiginosa sensación de vació. Aguarden ¿dolor? El comenzó a reírse, por lo menos eso creyó. Nunca había reído con ganas pero esto vez valía la pena, no sabía si era por los nervios o por el alivio que sintió _"Los muertos no sienten dolor" _ Esa fue su conclusión. Además estaba razonando. Podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho y su estómago estaba hecho un nudo. Aunque solo fuera su percepción. Sentió como la desesperación se apoderaba de él, el vértigo, el desconcierto, la angustia definitivamente el no estaba muerto, solo estaba volviéndose loco. Trato de repasar los últimos acontecimientos vividos pero solo podía verse a si mismo saltando hacia un lado del hangar, la visión nublada por la intensa polvareda que se levanto al explotar la granada y un intenso calor que subía desde sus piernas hasta su nuca. Solo eso. Trato de calmarse. Si eso era así, sentir ese calor, luego caer a la inconsciencia. Eso significaba que la granada le había alcanzado y…

¡¡AHORA ÉL ESTABA MUTILADO CIEGO, SORDO Y MUDO!!

La sensación de vació debía estar provocada por las altas dosis de morfina para evitar el agudo dolor de las quemaduras. El tratar de mover su lengua era imposible cuando se estaba drogado. Si es que aún tenía lengua, tal vez la perdió al mordérsela involuntariamente por el efecto de la explosión. Tal vez ni siquiera tenía labios, ni orejas. Su rostro debía estar completamente deformado por el violento choque de su rostro contra el agreste suelo de Europa oriental. Preferiría estar muerto a eso. No esto debía ser una pesadilla. Trato de gritar pero de nuevo no se escucho y más aún esta vez su garganta le dolió. Quería llorar quería gritar. El siempre estuvo preparado para la muerte pero porque justo ahora, en este momento de su vida cuando él no quería morir. Y peor aún se había convertido en "esto". En un despojo de miseria humana. Si le daban a elegir que alguien lo asesinase por favor. No podría vivir así, tan miserablemente, siendo un inútil, pasando el resto de sus días conectado a tubos artificiales. Que alguien por piedad termine con esto. Como vivir sabiendo que _ella _seguía corriendo peligro y él ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Pero que importaba, ni siquiera podía volver a verla otra vez_. "¿Quién la protegería de ahora en adelante? ¿Wraith se haría cargo de la misión otra vez?" "¿Qué pensaría ella si él no volviese? ¿Qué la había abandonado?" _Obviamente por cuestiones de seguridad, nadie se encargaría de decirle a Chidori kaname lo que había sucedido con él. Solamente desaparecería de su vida, esta vez para siempre. No existía futuro para él, lo único que le espera es la muerte.

Que vida más triste. Cuando encontró algo por lo cual seguir le había sido arrebatado. Cuanto le hubiera gustado poder decirle a ella lo que él sentía. Todo ese torbellino de sentimientos que provocaba en él y que hace poco había podido darle un nombre. Cuanto se arrepentía no poderle haber dicho ese 28 de Diciembre que la quería, cuando le entrego la roca de lápiz lazuli. En ese momento no pudo con sus nervios y pensó: _"pasaran los días y se me quitaran los nervios"_ pero el sabía que el estilo de vida que llevaba no era estable, y que él mañana no era seguro.  
¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo con ella? ¿Para el año nuevo? Esa vez fue memorable, pero no fue de verdad la última, sino una semana después, pero los eventos no fueron muy favorables. Como siempre él había intentado con todos sus esfuerzos ayudar a esos nobles trabajadores que amontonaban la nieve despejando las vías y que sin embargo sus esfuerzos no eran recompensados por aquellos que se dedicaban a jugar y esparcir el blanco fenómeno por todas partes. Por eso él, alrededor de los montículos había puesto minas de bajo calibre y advertido a los transeúntes, la mayoría de los alrededores de la secundaria Jindai que no se acercasen. Sin embargo y como era previsible algún iluso no creyó y se acerco demasiado resultando la nieve esparcida por todas partes, el sujeto con un shock emocional, causando un desastre mayor.

-TU, ESTÚPIDO OTAKU!! ¿Qué DEMONIOS HICISTE ESTA VEZ?

-Chidori- respondió ¿Qué ocurre?

-FUISTE TU VERDAD, ¿DIME POR QUE HICISTE EXPLOTAR LA VEREDA BAKA?!

-Ah. Es eso. Entonces mi plan tuvo resultado. –El respondió sin caer en cuenta el estado de kaname. Verás, al ser un especialista puedo percatarme de algunos sucesos que no son percibibles por un ciudadano normal…

-EL ÚNICO ANORMAL ERES TÚ IDIOTA.- Sin embargo, aunque ella estaba a punto de explotar quería saber la razón por la que el estúpido otaku militar lo había hecho, ella tenía que explicarlo de todos modos.

Sousuke trago duro. Carraspeo y trato de explicarlo de la manera más adecuada posible, debía elegir las palabras con cuidado. –La nieve al no poder retirarse como la basura es preciso que se amontone en algunos sectores. Es por ello que el trabajo de los barrenderos reside en agruparla y compactarla con el fin de...

-¡¡ESO YA LO SE!! –Gritó ella perdiendo la compostura -¿PERO POR QUE USASTE UNA GRANADA?  
-¿uh? Chidori, estas equivocada, es el resultado de una mina. Verás, una granada es un elemento poco conveniente para utilizar en un lugar con tantos ciuda….

WACK

Ese fue el sonido del casi mágico harisen sacado de algún lado.

-¡¡SOUSUKE SOLO QUIERO SABER CUAL ERA EL OBJETIVO DE TODO ESTO!!

Dos segundos después Sousuke volvió a su postura original.

-Eso fue repentino y dolo… el quedo a la mitad pues kaname amenazaba de nuevo con su terrible abanico. Prosiguió con su defensa – he descubierto que el objetivo de los barrenderos de este sector se ve perturbado debido a que algunos saboteadores se encargan de subirse a los montículos de nieve, creando extraños mensajes codificados cuyo significado secreto aún no he descubierto. Además he observado que crean en sus manos bolas de tamaño variable que incluso pueden llegar a tener la proporción de la cabeza de un HEAT1 las cuales lanzan a objetivos no específicos. Es por eso que deseando contribuir a la intrincada labor de despeje de las vías he decido acordonar la zona implantando minas no mortales para favorecer y hacer expedito el trabajo de los barrenderos de este sector. El estaba con sus manos detrás de su espalda y la barbilla algo levantada, se sentía orgulloso de su explicación.

WACK

Se escucho otra vez.

-¡ESTÚPIDO FANÁTICO MILITAR! ¿ACASO NO PENSASTE QUE PODRÍAS DAÑAR A ALGUIEN QUE SOLO PASABA POR AQUÍ?

-imposible. Yo me preocupe personalmente de colgar carteles de advertencia…

-¡¡PERO NADIE SE CREERÍA QUE EN UN LUGAR TAN PACÍFICO COMO JAPÓN EXISTAN MINAS ANTI PERSONALES!!…¡¡ADEMÁS NINGÚN SABOTAJE, NINGÚN MENSAJE CODIFICADO, SOLO ESTABAN JUGANDO!!

-mmm… El reflexiono poniendo su mano bajo su mentón. Siendo así igualmente obstacu…

WACK WACK

-EL ÚNICO QUE OBSTACULIZA SU TRABAJO ERES TÚ. ¡¡NO TE HAS PUESTO A PENSAR QUE HACIENDO ESTALLAR LA NIEVE JUNTO CON LA VEREDA CREARÁS MÁS ESCOMBROS Y MÁS TRABAJO PARA ESTAS PERSONAS?!

-SI, pero…

- CALLATE!!

Ring Ring Ring

El sonido del teléfono móvil de él interrumpió su discusión matutina.

-Si urzu 7. Entendido.

Se sentía aliviado, había sido salvado.

-Lo siento Chidori, tengo trabajo. Procede según tu parecer. Confío en tus habilidades.

-Q…¿¿QUE??.

La imagen de ella, furibunda. Eso fue su último recuerdo. Aunque fuese así, con el seño fruncido y retándolo, él prefería mil veces volver a esa situación. Ella era maravillosa, en todas las formas. Pero ya no la volvería a ver. Tal vez es mejor así. Siempre le causaba inconvenientes y lo último que quería era lastimarla.

Reconsiderando esta postura comenzó a relajarse. No importaba nada más. "_Adiós Chidori"_

De pronto en la oscuridad. Sousuke diviso un pequeño punto de luz. Él no intento moverse. Poco a poco ese punto comenzó a ampliarse cada vez más mostrando un rostro aun borroso. Él no distinguía quien era pero…poco a poco… ese rostro...esa forma delicada, esos labios …era _ella._

"_¡No! ¡No te acerques! ¡No me veas así, no lo hagas!" _Él intento cubrirse, pero al parecer sus deseos no eran escuchados por la joven que se aproximaba a él cada vez más _"¡no quiero que me veas así, por favor vete!"_

Pero ella hacia caso omiso. Parecía murmurar algo pero él no podía escucharla. Se centro entonces en sus labios, comenzó a leerlos. Lo que ella decía era…

_Sousuke… Sousuke… Sousuke …Sousuke_

A la vez escucho un ruido intenso y molesto, algo parecido aun PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII retumbaba en sus oídos, Sitió que sus fuerzas finalmente enflaquecían.

1 _High Explosive Anti Tank_


	2. Imprevistos

**IMPREVISTOS**

El segundo capítulo después de varios meses. Aunque ya lo tenía totalmente craneado, lo cierto es que me enfermé de algo gravísimo, que ha sido diagnosticado cómo flojera. Totalmente mi culpa.

Cómo siempre, espero sus críticas, recomendaciones, elevadas de madre, lo que sea su cariño.

Aclaraciones:  
- blablablabla [diálogos]

"_blablablabla" _[pensamientos]

FMP y la cacha de la espada no es mío. Todos saben que solamente se hace por gusto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pero ella hacia caso omiso. Parecía murmurar algo pero él no podía escucharla. Se centro entonces en sus labios, comenzó a leerlos. Lo que ella decía era…

_Sousuke… Sousuke… Sousuke …Sousuke_

A la vez escucho un ruido intenso y molesto, algo parecido aun PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII retumbaba en sus oídos, Sitió que sus fuerzas finalmente enflaquecían.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se dejó llevar por la oscuridad, por ese extraño peso de las sombras que lo arrastraban cada vez más hacia algo totalmente desconocido. Pero aún así, sin fuerzas, podía distinguir la figura de la chica que luchaba contra esa densa masa negra, trayendo consigo la luz, lejana y cálida. Cómo siempre, con ese espíritu de pelea que la caracterizaba, ella no se rendiría, nunca lo haría. Él intentó sonreír – _"Chidori, lo siento, pero es demasiado tarde para mí"- _Quiso comunicarle, pero aunque él le dijera, le ordenará que se detuviera, ella no lo haría. En el fondo, este hecho hacía que su corazón saltara provocado por una extraña mezcla de felicidad y miedo.

Ella estaba cerca, tan cercana, la claridad se había extendido detrás de ella haciendo que sus ojos doliesen a tan repentino cambio. Detrás de ella, podía distinguir numerosas siluetas sin rostro aproximándose peligrosamente.

"_Enemigos"_. Pensó desesperado. Intentó moverse, pero aún estaba o se sentía atrapado. En realidad él no podía saberlo.

"_¡¡¡Maldición!!!"_ El podía morir, pero no sin antes hacer un último esfuerzo para protegerla.

Cada vez, más cerca.

Y más cerca.

Y cerca.

Entonces…

WACK.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-…!

Un ventilador de papel rápido cómo el rayo azoto contra su cabeza, haciendo que está a la vez, golpeara con algo debajo, que antes no sentía, pero que ahora era muy duro y doloroso.

-…!?

Cómo si despertara de un letargo, mágicamente recupero la movilidad de su brazo y su mano derecha, la cual llevó a la zona afectada, pero en el momento se percató que llevaba un cuchillo…

WACK

…el que por la fuerza del impacto, saltó a alguna parte.

Otro azote, del cual no se defendió. Levanto la cabeza y observo a su castigadora. ¿Por qué demonios le hacia esto hasta en sus sueños?

Percibió que ella le hablaba, no, le gritaba, pero él no oía nada, nada excepto ese molesto PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII en sus oídos.

- ¡¡ME OYES SOUSUKE!! POR QUÉ SIEMPRE SIEMPRE SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO. CONTROLATE DE UNA VEZ MALDITO FRIKI MILITAR.  
Gritaba una desesperada kaname atrayendo aún más a la multitud que escucho, primero, la explosión de algo, y luego los gritos y llantos de niños.

- K..Kana-chan..cálmate un poco, ¿No crees que Sagara–Kun esta actuando un poco extraño?

- ¿Y CUANDO NO ACTUA EXTRAÑO ESTE BAKA?

- Si lo sé pero obsérvalo.

Kyoko Tokiwa indico el rostro de su compañero de curso. Kaname Chidori, Vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y la encargada de supervisar este dichoso evento, detuvo sus ojos frente al muchacho de la cicatriz en la mejilla quien la miraba perplejo sin decir palabra alguna.

Kaname se agacho y quedo a la altura de su rostro

- Sousuke…- llamó, esta vez, de forma más delicada y preocupada- ¿Estás bien?

- ….

- Oye dime algo..

- ….

- Contest..

**- ¿¡¡¡¡¡CHIDORI QUE OCURRE!!!!!?**

El grito tan repentino de Sagara la asustó de tal manera que cayo sobre su trasero.

WACK

- ¡TONTO! ¡No tienes por que asustarme!

Después de recuperarse del ventilador, el chico, aún más conmocionado, titubeo unos segundos antes de exigir :

**- ¡¡¡¡CHIDORI NO ENTIENDO LA SITUACIÓN ACTUAL PERO ¿PODRÍAS HABLAR MÁS FUERTE?!!!!**

- Que mier…- muriendo esa especial palabra en sus labios, de rodillas observando detenidamente al súper fantástico sargento especialista Sousuke Sagara, con años de vasta experiencia, pensó que su vida no podía ser peor. "_Lo que me faltaba el idiota esta sordo"._

El ambiente a su alrededor no era para nada deseable. El llanto de los niños que estaban atrapados, los curiosos alrededor, no sólo de su propia escuela sino de las otras que habían asistido al evento, que, en vez de ayudar tomaban fotografías que de seguro subirían a internet. Los profesores que rápidamente acudían al lugar y las madres de los pequeños que estaban desesperadas por saber lo que ocurrió, eventualmente eran tres escandalosas, pero la delegada del salón kaname, sabía que en breve llegarían más y que el alboroto sería peor.

**- ¡¡¡¡CHIDORI, ¿CUAL ES LA POSICIÓN ACTUAL? ¿DONDE ME ENCUENTRO EXACTAMENTE?!!!!**

Se había equivocado, su vida si podía ser peor. _"El idiota está completamente perdido"_

Kaname observo a unos pocos metros, aún debajo de lo que quedaba de la casa inflable, un niño de unos ocho años que lloraba suplicando salir de ese lugar. Suspiro cansada. Ella deseaba exactamente lo mismo, y de pronto le vinieron unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Oh, parece que va a comenzar a nevar. Kyoko Tokiwa elevo su palma derecha hacia el cielo. Unos minúsculos copos caían grácilmente arrojados desde lo alto de negros nubarrones. Al hacer contacto con su mano tibia desaparecían casi instantáneamente. _"Así que también la bulla puede provocar nevazón"_. Pensó distraídamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una semana y media atrás.

…

….-¡¡PERO NADIE SE CREERÍA QUE EN UN LUGAR TAN PACÍFICO COMO JAPÓN EXISTAN MINAS ANTI PERSONALES!!…¡¡ADEMÁS NINGÚN SABOTAJE, NINGÚN MENSAJE CODIFICADO, SOLO ESTABAN JUGANDO!!

-mmm… El reflexiono poniendo su mano bajo su mentón. Siendo así igualmente obstacu…

WACK WACK

-EL ÚNICO QUE OBSTACULIZA SU TRABAJO ERES TÚ. ¡¡NO TE HAS PUESTO A PENSAR QUE HACIENDO ESTALLAR LA NIEVE JUNTO CON LA VEREDA CREARÁS MÁS ESCOMBROS Y MÁS TRABAJO PARA ESTAS PERSONAS?!

-Sí, pero …

- CALLATE!!

Ring Ring Ring

-Si urzu 7. Entendido.

-Lo siento Chidori, tengo trabajo. Procede según tu parecer. Confío en tus habilidades.

-Q…¿¿QUE??... ¡¡Oye espera!!

- Ya se fue.

- UWA… -saltó sorprendida. - Kyoko desde cuando…

Una alegre jovencita de unos dieciséis años, de nariz roja por el frío, lentes de insecto y dos coletas se encontraba detrás de una furibunda Kaname, aún un poco impactada por la repentina aparición.

- Desde el comienzo. ¿Lo hizo otra vez verdad?

-Y tú que crees. Supongo que arreglare este asunto primero.

- Pero Kana – chan. ¿No quedaste de juntarte con los de la comisión del festival de invierno?

- Sí, pero no puedo dejar este asunto así cómo está. Supongo que tendré que ayudar a estas personas primero, luego hablar con Hayashimizu sempai y rogar que este asunto no pase a mayores. Espero que esto quede entre los trabajadores y nosotros sin la intervención de los profesores. –Suspiró resignada- Kyoko, podrías decirle a Ishida- sempai del 3 -1 que empiecen sin mi…

- ah, si no te preocupes Kana – chan.

Pero el asunto se demoró más de lo previsto. Aunque no había heridos de gravedad, los trabajadores exigieron avisar a las autoridades de lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, gracias a la hábil política del presidente del consejo, se logro que no se diera cuenta ni a los profesores ni a los del departamento de obras públicas. El material que disponían para arreglar las veredas alcanzaba para una nueva reparación, claro que los encargados de la limpieza serían ellos mismos, o sea kaname y otra gentil alma que se ofreciera a ayudar. Además, almuerzo gratis por una semana en el kiosco de la escuela a los tres trabajadores involucrados, gracias al gentil auspicio de los fondos del consejo estudiantil.

Quizás por eso, cuando kaname llego a la sala de reunión del comité organizador, todo ya estaba dispuesto. ¿Por qué un festival durante el invierno si tenían festival deportivo y cultural durante el año? La respuesta era muy sencilla: Sousuke Sagara. Últimamente la escuela se había hecho famosa debido a este peculiar alumno y los desastres que provocaba donde estuviese. Incluso, una vez mientras caminaba hacia el tren subterráneo, unos estudiantes de secundaria la habían detenido y consultado si Sousuke realmente existía. El tarado se había convertido en un mito urbano.

Previendo que este especial suceso incidiera en el número de ingresos en primavera, es que se decidió (idea sugerida por los profesores) realizar una muestra de lo mejor de Jindai un día específico, invitando especialmente a alumnos de secundaria para que apreciaran el valor de la escuela. Pero poco a poco el asunto fue derivando a un festival, con el cuantioso apoyo de los alumnos de tercero, pues sería su último evento antes de los exámenes finales, y al contrario de lo que Kaname pudiera pensar, no les desagradaba para nada la idea de un tiempo de ocio en vez de estudiar.

El nombre que se le otorgo, para dicho evento, no fue para nada original, quedo cómo "festival de invierno" y según el listado que esperaba ser aprobado por Kaname (ya que Hayashimizu se desentendió del tema) no era nada diferente a un festival cultural. Para el alivio de ella, nadie propuso la loca idea de un baile de gala, cómo había escuchado rumores en los pasillos y en los baños, en especial de chicas que esperaban con ansias ver jóvenes apuestos de otras preparatorias o por qué no de secundaria. A todo esto, la idea original se dilato tanto que estaba abierto a que asistiera cualquiera persona ya alejándose del sentido original, que esperaba solo a estudiantes secundarios. Kaname había pasado desvelándose las últimas dos noches en cómo hacer frente a una eventual preposición de tal tipo, y las excusas para no realizarla, que el gimnasio no alcanzaría para todos los concurrentes y que no había forma de asistir a tantas personas. Pero si la idea era votada por mayoría, no había nada que pudiese hacer, y lo peor, quién se llevaría el doble de trabajo, seria ella.

Se sintió aliviada, sin embargo había algo de la lista que le llamó poderosamente la atención. "Juegos Infantiles".

- ¿De que trata esto? Pregunto intrigada

-Eto… pensé que si esto se organizó para alumnos secundarios, muchos de ellos vendrían con sus padres, y había una alta posibilidad de que tuvieran hijos más pequeños…eto…pensé que los padres no observarían detenidamente nuestra escuela y las actividades si estaban preocupados de cuidarlos – hablo una chica de cabello corto, cuya voz era tan baja que les costo un poco entender lo que decía.

-No es mala idea Maya-san-habló Kaname, agradecida de que alguien entendiera el principal motivo de este evento- Pero ¿cómo entretendríamos a esos niños?

- Mi padre es dueño de una tienda de juegos infantiles, ham… y podrá prestarnos algunos. Además, para él será bueno ya que servirá cómo publicidad. Son juegos inflables fáciles de transportar y…

- Ok, entonces todo esta listo. Maya - san entiendo que los juegos infantiles a los que te refieres necesitan instalarse con antelación y en espacios abiertos ¿verdad?

- ¡Hai!

- Bien, se colocarán en el sector izquierdo del patio de la escuela. Es más despejado y además, ¿la tienda de dulces del club de gimnasia se instalará cerca de ese borde, o no es así, Kurata – San?

- eh... sí, pero también hemos decidido ampliar nuestro margen de ventas a algunas bebidas calientes.

- Perfecto. Entonces Maya- san y Kurata – san pueden discutir cómo se organizarán los espacios correspondientes. Creo que traerá beneficios a ambos puestos si están juntos . Maya- San ¿Eres la delegada del salon 1 - 6?

-¡Hai!

-Veo. Tú salón se encargará de la seguridad de los niños y el orden de los juegos. Conseguiré un permiso especial de la escuela para que se instalen con un día antes, así que discutan cuanto antes que espacio necesitará cada uno, en especial ahora que me imagino que el puesto de dulces se ampliará un poco.

- Kaname – San, el puesto de juegos estaba ubicado al lado del de dulces ¿qué pasará con nosotros?

Kaname revisó la lista. El puesto de "juegos" a que se refería Amano, de 2ª era, más que nada una actividad tipo casino. Se preguntó si esto no estaba condenado por ley, pero ante la insistencia del chico de que no se realizarían apuestas sino que sólo se probaría con "suerte", accedió.

- Creo que lo mejor para Uds. Es que se sitúen en un recinto cerrado. El salón de ciencias esta disponible. Así el espacio de los juegos infantiles y el puesto de dulces estará más desocupado y evitará aglomeraciones.

- Bien. Con esto hemos terminado, nos juntamos el…15 de Enero para comprobar cómo va todo.

-Kaname- san ¿No sería mejor juntarnos con más días de anticipación, que tal si surge un imprevisto de último minuto?

- Tal vez Ichida – sempai tenga razón. Pero creo que con dos días de anticipación será suficiente y así dejar el resto del tiempo para que los clubes y los salones avancen lo más rápido posible. Cómo este festival surgió de improviso, no contamos con mucho tiempo.

Los rayos del sol tímidamente se colaban entre las cortinas de ese día frío. Kaname se quedo sola en la sala del consejo estudiantil después que los alumnos se hubieran retirado. Feliz de que todo ese ajetreo terminará, observó la hora y no creyó conveniente volver a clases, ya había perdido toda la mañana, iría después de almuerzo. Aún sentada estiro lo brazos y bostezo con ganas. Sí este día se había acabado era debido a que Sousuke no estaba allí, podría tomarse todo el resto con calma. Vagamente pensó en Sousuke, ¿Dónde lo habían enviado esta vez? ¿Qué tipo de misión tendría que cumplir? "_obviamente una que incluyera muchos disparos y destrozos, en lo único que es experto"_ – Sonrió melancólicamente. Aún así ella se preocupaba y esperaba a que regresara sano y salvo. Veces anteriores ella había consultado de que trataban sus misiones pero él nunca le respondía con claridad. Suponía que él no confiaba lo suficientemente en ella para contestarle. No esa confianza de vida o muerte, o de capacidades, en la que ella estaba segura que él creía completamente, sino un tipo de confianza que requería más intimidad, de abrir su corazón, de contar sus desilusiones o alegrías, sus esperanzas. Pero Sousuke era del tipo callado, dudaba que pudiese abrirse así con alguien…pero ella no podría asegurar que eso no sucedía. Y esa duda es la que la atormentaba. Se preguntaba a menudo por qué le interesaba tanto saber que tipo de relación tenía él con sus camaradas de armas, y con esa niña en especial, pues, aunque sea su superior, era una joven muy agradable, una persona en la que se puede tener esa clase de confianza…

- Ahhhhhh- grito molesta. No quería pensar en eso. Se levanto de golpe y ordeno los papeles que se encontraban desperdigados por la mesa. Ella era la encargada de los afiches para promocionar el "festival de invierno" por la ciudad, o por lo menos a una redonda de la escuela. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la lista de actividades de los clubes y salones.

- Imprevistos –dijo- el único que puede causar algún imprevisto eres tú, Sousuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El día del festival.

Kaname se encontraba afuera de la enfermería. Primeramente se había asistido a los niños que estaban dentro de la casa inflable. Aparte de un molesto PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII en sus oídos y algo asustados no tenían nada grave. Hayashimizu se había dirigido a ellas pidiendo disculpas por lo acontecido, responsabilizando el accidente del hiper reventón a los mismos niños, que habían ingresado a ella con cosas calientes, provenientes del puesto de dulces o que habían saltado en exceso. Al parecer las madres conocían a sus hijos, pues prontamente se calmaron yéndose a sus respectivos hogares. El único inconveniente había sido un pequeño que insistía sobre un muchacho de Jindai que portaba un cuchillo de unos 15 cm y que había ingresado unos pocos segundos antes de la explosión, fue acallado prontamente con algodones de dulce, chocolate caliente entre otros manjares provenientes del puesto de dulces, que milagrosamente se había salvado de la "onda de choque", o mejor dicho la fuerte brisa provocada por el material de goma y plástico que se desparramó por toda la escuela, teniendo solo perdidas menores cómo algunos pasteles que se cayeron al suelo. Claro, todo esto auspiciado por los fondos del consejo estudiantil.

Sousuke aún lo estaban atendiendo, y se demoraba más de lo previsto. Kaname comenzaba a impacientarse, no sabía exactamente si era porque quería una explicación de lo ocurrido o porque estaba preocupada sobre su salud, y su inminente sordera.

-Oh, ¡Kana – chan!...

Dirigió su vista hacia un extremo del corredor donde una alegre Kyoko la saludaba con la mano. Venía acompañada de un muchacho de lentes y contextura delgada que identifico cómo Kazama. Haciendo una comparación entre los dos, el rostro preocupado del chico y la actitud opuesta de kyoko, sintió realmente envidia por su amiga -_"tienes una vida maravillosa ¿no?"-_ No pudo evitar pensar.

- … Dijeron que hasta el puesto de taiyaki había llegado un pedazo de goma. ¡Y eso que se encontraba al otro lado del patio! ¡No es increíble! Quise fotografiarlo pero ya lo habían retirado.

Kaname se llevó una mano a la frente y se recostó contra el muro de concreto. Miro por los ventanales de la escuela a los alumnos afanados recogiendo todos puestos y limpiando los desperdicios esparcidos por el patio. Se imaginaba que en las salas y los corredores ocurría lo mismo, pues se escuchaban los ecos lejanos de risas y gritos que retumbaban en las paredes del edificio. En contraposición con el barullo de toda la escuela, el pasillo de la enfermería se encontraba particularmente tranquilo, lo que lo hacía un poco solitario. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y pequeñas estrellas comenzaban a titilar tímidamente en el cielo invernal. Hacía frío pero parecía que a nadie le importaba mucho.

- La fogata esta por comenzar ¿ Sagara - kun aún no sale?

- Nope. Y la verdad cómo están las cosas no creo que vaya. Por que no van ustedes, yo me quedo aquí.

- Aaa. Todavía hay tiempo. Yo acompañare a kaname – san y esperaré y Sagara – kun. –Se apresuró hablar Kazama- de alguna forma me siento culpable con lo que paso…

- Kazama- kun que rayos.. ¿por qué Sousuke entro a ese juego?-Kaname se había vuelto a irritar, recordar el incidente le hacía enfermarse.

- Bueno pues… verás. Estábamos Sagara –Kun y yo recorriendo los puestos del festival y cuando pasamos al lado de los juegos inflables escuchamos llantos de un niño. Mencioné que alguien se podía haber quemado pues muchos niños entraban con bebidas calientes… Sagara – kun insinuó algo que el plástico caliente era fácil de pegarse a la piel y lo mejor sería retirarle la ropa cuanto antes…saco un cuchillo y entro a ese juego pero… - kazama parecía avergonzado, en realidad tenía una expresión de haber visto algo realmente ridículo- al entrar…cómo decirlo..comenzó a rebotar y al tratar de sostenerse bueno, se afirmó en la mano que sostenía el cuchillo.

- Ayy! Dios Sousuke.- Se quejo Kaname.- Bueno, entonces lo de ingresar con alimentos calientes, era cierto.

- ¿Pero no crees que fue un buen de terminó de festival? De alguna forma…todos esperaban que sucediera algo. –Razonó kyoko.

- K…Kaname – san, ocurrió cuando el festival estaba finalizando, no pasó a mayores.

Kaname permaneció en silencio. Era verdad. El accidente fue fácil de cubrir para los extraños. Pero toda la escuela sabía que el culpable de todo era Sousuke. Aún así estaba el asunto de Maya – san. Cuando se dirigió a la enfermería pudo verla llorando desconsoladamente en el hombro de una chica de primero. Seguramente sería difícil contarle a su padre lo sucedido. Después de verificar lo de Sousuke tendría que ver la forma de hablar con el dueño de los juegos inflables y…

La puerta se habría de improviso.

- Ahaha. Así que están esperando a Sagara- kun. Entren por favor.

La dueña de la voz era la enfermera de la escuela. Era alta, esbelta y daba la sensación de rectitud. Tendría unos cuarenta años y se apellidaba Minamoto. Quizás por eso daba la impresión de estar hablando con un samurái.

Los jóvenes se miraron unos segundos antes de entrar. Lo primero que se percataron que la cara de poker de Sousuke, no había cambiado desde el incidente de la explosión de la casa inflable, a estas alturas, unas dos horas atrás. Sentado en una camilla mirando hacia la pared, o eso es lo que parecía, su vista parecía estar totalmente en blanco.

- …Sousuke

- No puede escucharle, Chidori – san

- !

- No se preocupen es temporal. Debido posiblemente al ruido de la explosión…

- ¿Posiblemente? Pregunto inquieto Kazama.

- Bueno, cómo sabrán el señor Sagara siempre se ve envuelto en extraños incidentes. Es mi paciente oficial. – Sonrió.- pero he podido observar que ya se encontraba herido desde antes, una herida reciente que no fue atendida por mí. No es de gravedad ya que se encuentra prácticamente cicatrizada, sin embargo me preocupa el lugar del hematoma.

- ¿Y eso es…?

- El golpe fue arriba de su oreja izquierda. El impacto del golpe fue absorbido y no hubo herida abierta, sin embargo…

- ¿Sin embargo? Preguntaron al unísono.

- Verán, el sistema vestibular es la parte del oído interno y del cerebro que ayuda a controlar el equilibrio y los movimientos del ojo. Cuando el oído interno y el cerebro han sido afectados, en este caso, por un accidente, pueden presentarse desordenes vestibulares. Los desordenes más comunes causados por un golpe en la cabeza, por ejemplo, incluyen vértigo posicional, mareos, nauseas, falta de equilibrio e inseguridad al caminar, lo que he constatado en el señor Sagara….

- Yo lo ayude a moverse todo el camino hasta aquí … - dijo Chidori notablemente alterada.

- Y cómo se habrá percatado, los niños envueltos en el accidente vinieron caminando por sus propios medios, y aparte de la sordera parcial no presentaban otra secuela, por lo que me hace suponer que la condición que presenta el señor Sagara es anterior.

- Oh mi…

- Pero lo que realmente me preocupa, es cuando le pregunte si antes de la explosión de la casa inflable, presentaba un síntoma de mareo o vértigo después del golpe en la cabeza, dijo que no se acordaba.- la enfermera permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de continuar.- En realidad, al parecer el señor Sagara no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió desde aproximadamente dos a tres semanas atrás.

-…¿ ¡quiere decir que perdió la memoria!?

- Exacto. Esto puede ser temporal. Pero mi diagnóstico sobre el daño vestíbular es parcial. Tal vez exista otra parte del cerebro de Sagara – kun que ha sido dañada lo que provocó los mareos o la falta de estabilidad al caminar. Recomiendo que vaya cuanto antes a un otorrinolaringólogo o a un neurólogo. Por lo pronto necesita descansar, nada de ejercicios fuertes o situaciones que lo hagan ponerse nervioso o irritable. También les pediría que lo ayudarán a ir a casa.

Ya había anochecido completamente. La fogata comenzó hace unos minutos atrás y mientras los chicos bailaban alrededor de ella, o aplaudían alegres al son de la música de fondo, un chico de cara hosca era ayudado a caminar por una bella joven de cabello largo y un muchacho de lentes. Mucho más atrás, corría para alcanzarlos una adolecente de dos coletas que saltaban graciosamente cada vez que se movía, llevando cuatro maletas en brazos.

Adelante, la calle parecía más oscura y larga en la penumbra. Las luminarias ya estaban encendidas y su luz pálida hacía aún más lúgubre esa tarde de Enero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Para el incidente de la casa inflable, me inspire en un capitulo de una serie gringa muy famosa…XD]

Esta historia es un rompecabezas. Para entender un capítulo, se debe leer necesariamente el anterior o esperar al siguiente. Cuenta con mucho flashback, que no lo nombre sino lo reemplacé con las idas y venidas del tiempo.

Si han llegado a esta parte, significa que leyeron la historia. Se agradece su preferencia. Saludos!


	3. Morning Glory

MORNING GLORY.

Pacífico Sur isla Merida.

Un hombre rubio jugaba con su vaso de vodka mientras hablaba con el cantinero sobre cosas superfluas. El bar no era muy grande, pero estaba plagado de hombres vestidos militarmente, parloteando cosas obscenas y riendo a carcajadas. Las pocas mujeres que permanecían en el recinto, se encontraban sentadas juntas en una mesa muy cerca de la barra. Bebiendo alegremente, pronto sacaron a la luz una conversación sobre…amantes, cosa que para el rubio no pasó desapercibida. Dejando de lado la discusión de futbol con el cantinero inglés, que aún seguía insistiendo que el Manchester United era un club con mayor tradición que el Bayern de Múnich a pesar del obvio desinterés de su interlocutor, quién se levantó ágilmente del asiento, dispuesto a acercarse a las damas que aún no se habían percatado de la actitud del joven.

-¡¡Oye Kurz!! Apostemos entonces. Si tu equipito Alemán pasa a los cuartos de final de la Champions Leage, me daré por satisfecho. Te invitaré un trago a cuenta de la casa ¿Qué dices?

-Uh…- Dio vuelta la cabeza hacia el hombre de mediana edad. Orgulloso de ser inglés, y muy especialmente de ser hincha del equipo ganador del último certamen de la Champions. Habló fanfarronamente apoyando el brazo en la barra, esperaba impaciente la respuesta del joven. Si en algo que jamás se daría por vencido sería en cuestiones respecto a futbol.

Kurz Weber sonrió levantando el pulgar derecho, aceptando la apuesta y dando por terminada la conversación.

-Y si no llegan ¿Qué me das a cambio?

- Cualquier cosa. Tú eliges.-Respondió rápidamente. Su objetivo había cambiado completamente. Tenía que ver con piernas, pero estas era más suaves y delicadas.

Al darse vuelta encontró algo totalmente inesperado. Un hermoso rostro femenino que poseía una mirada salvaje y felina.

-¡Hey Kurz! La conversación con Ferguson aún no termina.

Y tomándolo del brazo lo arrastro de vuelta hacia la barra.

-Sargento Mayor hace días que no pasaba ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Cerveza y bien fría.

-¿De cual?

- ¿Te han llegado novedades?

- Me llegó una escocesa de marca Mcewans estilo Scotch Ale. Es menos amarga, de un sabor más dulce y una alemana de nombre Diebels que es Altbier, de color oscuro y mayor fermentación.

- Mmm…la alemana entonces.

-Sale enseguida.

Si algo en lo que Ferguson era totalmente imparcial, era en los licores. Conocido por toda la tripulación por su vasto conocimiento en lúpulos, tragos de todo tipo y hasta las bebidas más extrañas, siempre estaba deseoso de aprender nuevas experiencias. Cuando se entero de que Sousuke estaba en una misión de protección en Japón, le pidió que le llevara sake y otros licores derivados del arroz. Su sueño era tener su propio bar en Londres algún día, cuando se sintiera cansado de las historias de soldados, pero por lo pronto eso no ocurriría.

-Sargento Mayor, aquí tiene.

-Gracias Fergie. No te preocupes, me aseguraré que este pervertido cumpla la apuesta.

-JAJAJAJA Sargento Mayor, se lo agradecería. – Y dicho esto se alejo a atender a unos miembros del PRT que llegaban de una misión.

-Kurz luces desanimado ¿No me digas que arruine tu plan de conquista?

Encogiéndose de hombros Kurz suspiró. Pero cómo si hubiera recibido una iluminación divina, sus ojos brillaron sagazmente, acortando la distancia con su compañera y superior del SRT.

-Nee – san ¿estás celosa? Es verdad que te he tenido un poco abandonada pero eso pue….uggghh- grito afirmándose el estómago. Un feroz codazo lo hizo retroceder y volver a su posición actual.

- Suficiente de esas tonterías. ¿Dónde está tu informe sobre la "Misión Amistad"?

- ¿Eh? pero si te lo deje en tu escritorio.

-Cómo quieres que presente esa mierda. Hazlo de nuevo. Es una orden.

- Pareces estresada nee- san. Conozco unos métodos para relajarse que…

- Golpearte me aliviaría bastante.- Cortó Mao dando un sorbo a su cerveza.- De verdad esto es fuerte, sabe completamente distinto a las corrientes.

-Hablando en serio, desde que la misión fue un fracaso estás más ocupada que nunca. ¿No me digas que volveremos a la carga?

- Así es. Aunque logramos dar con los objetivos, no fuimos capaces de neutralizarlos. Lo bueno de todo es que recopilamos información importante. El departamento de inteligencia ya esta por ubicar los nuevos focos.

- Habrá que infiltrarse otra vez.

-No, esta vez atacaremos directamente. La infiltración fue peligrosa, pero necesaria. Aunque perdimos a Ramos, se puede decir que salimos mejor parados de lo que se esperaba.

- Pero Sousuke también salió herido. No entiendo por qué lo designaron junto con el PRT.

-Sousuke perteneció mucho tiempo a guerrilleros de Afganistán. De algún modo, se desenvuelve bien en esos ambientes aunque no tenga conocimiento del área.

- Ya veo… Sabes nee –san, no te explicó el susto que me dio cuando lo vi entre los escombros…

- No seas mentiroso Kurz, te dio miedo porque casi lo volaste en mil pedazos…

- eh…

Weber tartamudeo. Es verdad. Cuando descendía con el M9, observo un tiroteo cerca del hangar. No estaba seguro de que el sujeto acorralado era Sousuke, pero su instinto le decía que era él. Si disparaba en ese momento a los enemigos, era muy probable que Sousuke saliera herido, considerando que las armas de un AS tenían un impacto suficientemente fuertes para causar daños muchos metros a la redonda. Había que juzgar que la corta distancia entre el Arm Slave y los objetivos lo hacían doblemente peligroso. Mientras pensaba cual era la mejor opción, gracias a su vista privilegiada y la tecnología avanzada pudo observar que los mercenarios lanzaban un elemento hacía el hangar. Sin pensarlo más, disparo directamente al objeto…y este exploto.

-Pero si no hubiera disparado, la granada de racimo lo hubiera hecho polvo.- se justificó Weber.

- Es increíble que resultara con heridas menores. Por la fuerza del impacto debiera estar hospitalizado por lo menos un mes. -Sentenció Mao aún asombrada de la capacidad de recuperación de su compañero de equipo.

- Ese chico es brutal. Notó la granada y se movió antes. Sousuke es puro instinto viejo.

- El puro instinto no lo salvaría si no hubiera sido por Ramos quién se percató a tiempo que la infiltración fue descubierta y se comunico con el _Tuatha De Danaan_.

-Tienes razón nee-san. Unos minutos después no hubieran sido suficientes para cambiar el plan de escape. Ese hombre fue un héroe.

Se quedaron observando por unos instantes la fotografía de Ramos colgada en el muro detrás del bar. Era un silencio respetuoso, sepulcral. Aunque no lo dijeran abiertamente, ambos se preguntaban si pronto su fotografía sería puesta en ese lugar…y si en algún lugar del mundo alguien lloraría sus muertes.

-¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que le encontraron a Sousuke? Lo llevamos inconciente al _Tuatha_, y cuando lo fui a ver aún no despertaba. Tessa estaba muy preocupada por él.

Kurz se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Él había permanecido junto a Sousuke todo el tiempo y conocía perfectamente la situación. Ahora mismo se encontraba en un dilema. Aunque no hubieran huesos rotos ni órganos internos dañados, existía un hematoma cerca de su oreja izquierda eventualmente peligroso. El escáner no detecto daño cerebral, pero aún debía estar bajo observación, por lo menos una semana de reposo ante eventuales efectos secundarios, cómo dijo el médico, pérdida de memoria temporal o desordenes vestibulares. Sin embargo Sousuke no prestó importancia a las recomendaciones, aún adolorido y magullado, insistió volver a Tokio, pues había estado ausente unos seis días y debía preparar un examen para literatura clásica. Cuando estaba por subir al avión que lo llevaría a su destino, Sousuke mantuvo una conversación de varios minutos con Tessa quién llegó agitada a verlo. Notando el grado intimista de la charla, Kurz se alejó unos cuantos metros de ellos para no interrumpir. Finalmente, Sousuke hizo un saludo militar a la capitana y observándolo a la distancia levanto la mano, gesto que él respondió inmediatamente. La vio suspirar y volver cabizbaja a donde se encontraba. El avión partió dejando una pequeña estela de petróleo quemado que se sintió en el aire varios minutos después de que se alejara.

-¿Seguro que Sagara – san está bien? Le preguntó en ese momento ella.

-No te preocupes Tessa- chan. Si hubiera una explosión atómica en este momento te aseguro que Sousuke sería el único que saldría ileso. Dijo riendo.

Pero él sabía perfectamente que Sousuke Sagara era un humano cómo ellos. Frío, obstinado y carente o excedente de lógica tal vez, pero humano al fin. Omitió, a su superior, por cierto, de los mareos del adolecente antes de partir o de su falta de equilibrio. Esperaba que Sousuke se recuperara pronto, no sólo por su bien sino que también por el suyo propio, mentir a un oficial superior podría ser objeto de una corte marcial.

-Nah…unos rasguños y contusiones, lo de siempre. Además, si hubiera algo mal con él ya lo sabríamos ¿verdad?

Esa declaración no le gusto a Melissa. No lo sabría explicar con exactitud, pero un pequeño malestar de que algo no andaba bien rondo por su cabeza. Sin embargo, no mencionó nada al respecto.

-Hum… si es Sousuke no nos lo haría saber ni un millón de años. Trataría de recuperarse por sí solo diciendo algo así cómo "si descanso descuidare mi misión" o cosas por el estilo. – Mao trato malamente de imitar la postura y la voz de Sousuke arrancando unas cuantas carcajadas del alemán.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Es muy de Sousuke decir eso!

-Tiene que pensar un poco más en él. En lo que quiere hacer, en su futuro. No puede seguir viviendo escudándose en las misiones. No creo que sea una buena forma de vida.

-…

Por un momento a Kurz le pareció ver una mirada protectora en Mao, una muy distinta a la habitual violenta y perspicaz, pero sólo fue por un instante.

-De todas maneras Kaname –chan esta con él ahora. Si algo le ocurriera ella no dudaría en llamarnos aún en contra de la voluntad de Sousuke. El no puede hacer nada contra ella.

-Quizás tengas razón. Y ya han pasado cuatro días desde que se marchó de Merida.

Mao se recostó mareada en el mesón de la barra por efecto de la cerveza. Aunque había sido una sola copa era mucho más fuerte en comparación con las que estaba habituada a beber. Kurz la observó y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de su compañera. Miró su vaso ya sin una gota de vodka y pensó que tal vez era hora de ir a dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el mismo instante en que Kurz Weber ayudaba a una mareada Melissa Mao a levantarse de su asiento, cuatro estudiantes caminaban por las calles de Tokio llevando un muchacho a cuestas.

-**¡¡¡PUEDO CAMINAR POR MI PROPIA CUENTA, ESTOY BIEN!!!**

**-¡¡¡Sousuke cállate!!!**

-**¡¡¡CHIDORI ¿DIJISTE ALGO?!!!**

**-¡¡¡Que te calles!!!**

**-¡¡¡ ¿QUÉ COSaggggghhhhhhhhhhh!!!**

Chidori cansada de llevar una conversación tan estúpida opto por taparle la boca con algo de violencia. Cuadras más atrás, tuvieron que soportar las críticas de unas señoras de edad sobre "la juventud actual" y aunque insistieron que el chico estaba enfermo y que andaban apurados, no se dieron por vencidas hasta que reconocieran un crimen que nunca cometieron.

-Chidori- san falta poco para llegar a la estación de Sengawa, ten un poco más de paciencia por favor.- Rogó Kazama.

Agachó la cabeza mirando sus pies. Se sintió la chica con menos suerte del universo ¿Por qué estás cosas le pasaban a ella? ¿Habría cometido algún pecado en su vida anterior?

-¡¡ Bueeeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaa socioooooooooooooooooo !!- Gritó un borracho en la esquina del frente.

-Sólo ignóralo kana- chan.

Kaname siguió avanzando tratando de no tomar en cuenta al ebrio que seguía llamándolos a todo pulmón provocando que los transeúntes los observaran de forma extraña. Lo bueno es que Sousuke estaba sordo, o si no, ya habría atacado al pobre sujeto considerándolo un enemig…-¡¡¡¡SOOOOOUSUKE!!!!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el supuesto "enfermo" se había desecho del abrazo de Kazama y el de ella partiendo cómo un rayo a atacar al "peligro". Si, Sousuke estaba sordo, lo tenía claro. Pero al parecer se le habían agudizado los sentidos soldado-estúpido-friki – otaku- raro, pues no dudo un segundo cuál era su objetivo.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP

Fue el bocinazo de un auto y Sousuke reboto unos cuantos metros más atrás.

-¡Hay Dios mío está muerto! Gritó una señora histérica.

El auto no iba a gran velocidad, pero de todas maneras lo suficientemente rápido para hacer que una persona cayera al suelo. El automovilista se bajo despavorido acercándose rápidamente al cuerpo inerte de Sousuke, mientras Kaname corría a socorrerlo y Kazama se tapaba los ojos.

-M..muchacho…¿estás bien? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IIIIIIIIEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!

-¡**¡¡NO HAY PROBLEMA!!!-** Desde las profundidades del pavimento, Sousuke se incorporó en un instante. Con algo de sangre en la frente, un rostro serio y al parecer sin ningún daño grave caminando recto hacia la vereda donde se encontraba la persona en estado de intemperancia, seguro hubiera asustado a cualquiera que lo viera.

El borracho, que no se enteraba del peligro que tenía al frente miraba boquiabierto a Sousuke.

-¡¡Yo shabia que eshistía Terminator!!… ¡ahora van a ver losh de la convenshion!…sheré un dios en Akihabara…ahora shi Mimi –chan del café de coshplay me aceptarra…¿¿¿Y a donde she fue la cámara???- El ahora borracho – otaku seguía diciendo incoherencias mientras revolvía en su mochila en busca del objeto perdido.

-¡Por favor, aléjese! -Gritaba unos cuantos pasos más atrás Kaname. Llamar a Sousuke sería pérdida de tiempo y al parecer, con el borracho sucedía lo mismo. Aumentó la velocidad decidida a detener al sargento al precio que fuera. Aunque había evitado golpearlo con el harisen esta era una situación especial ¿cierto?

De frente con el sujeto, Sousuke sujetó su arma escondida en su cadera dispuesto a sacarla en cualquier momento.

**-¡¡¡¿CUALES SON TUS INTEN….**

**- ¡¡Soooooouuuuuuuusuke!!**

WACK

Lo que sucedió ocurrió demasiado rápido. Sousuke nunca recibió el golpe del abanico de papel, si no que momentos antes, había sentido un vértigo y un mareo terrible lo que le obligo a caer de rodillas hacia un costado. Toda la furia de Kaname fue recibida por la cabeza del borracho, quien se quedo sin reaccionar unos segundos… antes de ponerse a llorar y decir sosas cómo que nadie lo quería, que no era aceptado y que la sociedad era una mierda.

Los testigos estaban perplejos. El automovilista no sabía que hacer, así que decidió subirse al auto y continuar con su camino.

-Lo siento, de verdad no era para Ud.- Se disculpaba avergonzada Kaname.

-¡Déjenme solooooooooo! – Se lamentaba el borracho.

-¡Sagara –kun! ¿Te encuentras bien te duele algo?- kazama se había destapado los ojos y comprobando que Sousuke no se encontraba atropellado, suspiro aliviado acercándose al lugar.

-¡kana-chan! ¡Sagara – kun! Más atrás venía Kyoko, algo cansada por acarrear todos los bolsos.

-¡¡¡¡¡ Esto es un desastre!!!!!- gritaba desesperada Kaname.

**-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ COMBATE, CHIDORI???!!!**

- ¡YA, CÁLLATE!

WACK

Esta vez, Kaname no tuvo ni una pizca de consideración con el magullado Sagara. El abanico fue usado con fuerza en la lastimada cabeza del muchacho que se desvaneció en el suelo.

-Anoo... Kana –chan creo que te has excedido.

-¡Nooooooooo! ¡Hash ashesinado a Terminatorrrrrrrr, ¿Quién me va a creer ahora?! ¡¡BUAAAAAAAA Mimi –channnnnnn te amoooooo!!!

- Creo que lo mejor será llevar a un centro asistencial a Sagara – kun. Tantos golpes en la cabeza pueden ser graves- sugirió Kazama.

Mientras Kaname y Shinji incorporaban a un Sousuke algo débil, el borracho seguía de pie cómo una estatua llorando por un amor no correspondido. La escena parecía graciosa, así que Kyoko, dejando los bolsos en el suelo sacó su cámara y dejó retratado el momento para siempre.

-¡Hey Kyoko!- llamó algo enfadada Kaname. – en vez de tomar fotografías ¿Por qué no nos ayudas con esto?

- Sabes Kana -chan, lo he estado pensando desde hace rato pero ¿Por qué no abordamos un taxi desde que salimos de la escuela?

-…

-…

-Buaaaaa Mimi- channnnnnnnn

-¿Quieres que pida uno?

- Po…por favor Kyoko. -Kaname sintió una fuerte punzada en las sienes, pero trató de ignorarlo esforzándose por incorporar a Sousuke.

**-¡¡¡ NO HAY PROBLEMA, EL DAÑO ES MENOR!!!**

Kaname le dio una mirada ¿Qué tipo de misión fue la de la última vez? ¿Se había olvidado de los últimos cuatro días después de su llegada? ¿Recordaría esa conversación que no habían alcanzado a terminar? Se sonrojo y trato de eliminar tales pensamientos de su mente. Lo que no pudo evitar fue preguntarse el porque no le dijo que no se encontraba bien. Acaso… ¿Él no confiaba lo suficientemente en ella? Con esta última idea rondando, sintió que su pecho se oprimía por la tristeza.

-¿Chidori - san?

- Aaa kazama –kun. Sostén un poco a Sousuke por favor.

Sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, kaname comenzó a limpiar suavemente la sangre en el rostro del muchacho. Levanto con la punta de sus dedos algunos mechones de cabello pegados en su frente a causa de la sangre y el sudor y siguió con su labor. El contacto de los fríos dedos de Kaname con su piel le causó un respingo que no pudo evitar.

-Lo siento ¿te duele?

Sousuke estuvo unos segundos en silencio. Leyendo los labios de ella y su mirada preocupada pudo deducir lo que le consultaba.

-¡**N-NO…LO SIENTO! – **¿Por qué se disculpaba? Estaba actuando cómo un tonto. Se sentía algo mareado y perdido. Lo único que recordaba era la explosión en las bases enemigas para luego aparecer bajo el plástico y la goma de la casa inflable. Pensándolo bien, si tenía mucho por lo cual disculparse. Causando esta clase de problemas en especial a ella ¿Cómo se suponía que la protegería en este estado? Ella articuló algo que él no supo descifrar, luego le sonrió. Con sólo ese gesto su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró notoriamente y no sintiéndose capaz de sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, volteo la cabeza.

-Aún no termino.

Kaname tomó la mejilla del muchacho haciendo que su mirada nuevamente se concentrara en su rostro. Mientras ella se enfocaba en retirarle la sangre, él se fijo en sus labios. Estaban un poco rojos por el frío, pero de todas maneras eran muy…muy… él no encontraba la palabra exacta. De pronto sintió un calor en la cara que la palma fría de Kaname no podía apaciguar.

-¡Kana – chan! ¡Kazama – kun! Ya encontré un taxi.

Escuchando la voz de Kyoko, Kaname cambió inmediatamente de posición sosteniendo el lado izquierdo de Sousuke quién se sintió aliviado por la llegada de la chica de coletas. Trato de sostenerse por si mismo, pero trastabillo un poco afirmando la mayor parte de su peso en Kaname.

-¡Sagara-kun no te sobre esfuerces!- Lo reprendió Kazama pero Sousuke no lo oyó. Sólo por la incómoda situación anterior pudo equilibrar su peso en él.

Mientras Kyoko se subía a la parte delantera del taxi, Shinji Sousuke y kaname ocupaban los asientos de atrás. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando…

-¡No me dejen solitoooooo! El borracho había corrido hasta alcanzarlos, abrió la puerta del taxi sentándose al lado de Kaname.

-!

-!

-!

- ¿Viene con ustedes?- pregunto el taxista.

-eh…  
-Shomos amigosh…shiga no más a donde tiene que ir.- cruzándose de brazos bajo la cabeza y al parecer, se durmió.

Kaname estaba realmente sorprendida y enfadada. Pero estaba harta de escándalos.

-Por favor, al centro de salud más cercano.

-Entendido.

-**¿¿¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ IDENTIFICATE??? **–Sousuke sacudió al borracho que no se inmuto.

-¡Basta Sousuke, por favor! – Susurro Kaname en su oído.

El aliento de ella provoco un cosquilleo exquisito en su oreja. Pasmado y avergonzado, Sousuke se quedo quieto y sudando a mares.

-Buen chico-sonrió, acariciando su cabeza.

-Kana- chan, no creo que sea buena idea acariciar la cabeza de Sagara- kun después de tantos golpes.

- Tienes razón.- kaname se llevo una mano a la boca- Se me olvidó.

Llegando al centro de salud, tuvieron que descender del móvil por el lado de kazama, ya que por el lado de kaname, el sujeto no se movería. La pregunta era que hacer con la persona que dormía plácidamente en el taxi. Kaname sintió algo culpabilidad desentenderse del tema completamente. Con cuidado retiro el bolso que llevaba el sujeto entre sus brazos y hurgo entre las cosas. Encontró la billetera en el bolsillo externo de la mochila, retirando una tarjeta de identificación leyó:

-Aizawa… Rei – san…21 años…Universidad de Keiō… vive en Mitaka… _"Muy propio para un otaku"-_pensó al recordar ir cuando pequeña al museo Ghibli ubicado en esa ciudad de Tokio.- Disculpe señor, ¿podría ir a esta dirección?

- Seguro. Pero yo no lo cargare hasta su casa.

-No hace falta, solo despiértelo cuando llegué...eto... ¿Cuanto saldría aproximadamente?

Por un momento Kaname sintió el deseo de revisar la billetera y pagar con el dinero que se encontrara en ella. Pero se arrepintió, sea por buena persona o porque fue criada muy honradamente. Aunque no sería para nada un robo, era lo justo pagar por un servicio.

- Dejémoslo en 1.600 yenes.

Cómo sea, Kaname pago de su bolsillo. Esperaba que con este acto de bondad el karma se le devolviera favorablemente.

El taxista tomó el dinero marchándose con el dormido pasajero.

-Esta ha sido una noche muy larga- Dijo desanimado Kazama.

- Y aún no termina.- recordó Kaname.

-**¡¡¡¿¿QUIÉN ERA ESE SUJETO?? NO ME GUSTO SU PRESCENCIA, PARECÍA SOSPECHOSO!!!**

Sousuke siguió insistiendo pero a nadie le quedaban las fuerzas ni las ganas para hacerlo callar o contestarle. Y así, con esa animo, atravesaron la puerta del centro de salud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pasadas las doce de la noche, los cuatro adolecentes salieron del edificio hospitalario. Sousuke tenía un parche en su frente y se encontraba más mareado que antes. Aunque la herida del atropello no había sido grave, dado los antecedentes de lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas atrás en la escuela, su sordera, el mareo y la perdida de memoria, fue necesario someterlo a algunos exámenes cuyos resultados estarían listos al otro día.

-Mi mamá me matará. Le avise que llegaría tarde pero nunca a esta hora.- Observó Kyoko.

Kazama saco su teléfono celular y no pudo ahogar un grito de sorpresa cuando observo la hora.

-¡Oh! ¡Las 0:35! Chidori - san, lo siento, pero creo que no podré acompañar a Sagara-kun hasta su casa.

- uh… no te preocupes, puedes irte, tú también Kyoko. Sus padres deben estar preocupados. - Kaname señalo alegremente mientras guiñaba un ojo.-No preocupar a nadie es uno de los beneficios de vivir sola.

- Kana- chan ¿de seguro estarás bien?

-Sep, no te preocupes, tomaré un taxi.

Y despidiéndose de sus amigos, abordo un taxi junto con un semi - inconciente Sagara rumbo al complejo de departamentos en Chōfu

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_Need a little time to wake up…_

-Ngh…mh- Se revolvió en la cama. A lo lejos parecía escuchar una canción en inglés, pero aún tenía sueño.

_Need a little time to wake up wake up  
Need a little time to wake up…_

Se acurrucó aún más entre las sabanas, no tenía deseos de despertar. Las cobijas olían bien, la cabecera olían bien…era una perfume especial, dulce pero no insoportable, no podía definir que era pero definitivamente…

_Need a little time to rest your mind  
You know you should so I guess you might as well_

_What's the story morning glory  
Well  
you need a little time to wake up  
Wake up well  
What's the story morning glory  
Well  
Need a little time to wake up  
Wake up_

… podia oler esa fragancia por siempre y nunca cansarle….

_all your dreams are made  
Now you're chained to the mirror with your razor blade  
Today's the day that all the world will see…_

Agudizando su oído, sintió el golpeteo de algo con una tabla. También la dulce esencia se estaba mezclando con otras provenientes de otra habitación…especias, orégano, ajo…tal vez

…_It's another sunny afternoon  
Yeah I'm walking to the sound of my favorite tune  
Tomorrow doesn't know what it doesn't know too soon…_

Abrió los ojos tímidamente el sol estaba despuntando y los rayos solares dieron directamente en su rostro. Cambio de posición dándose vuelta en contra la ventana y entonces lo vio…un pájaro, un pingüino al parecer, de color azul que tenía un reloj despertador en el centro

-!

Se sentó aturdido en la cama. No era su habitación. En un primer momento se sorprendió haber dormido tan bien en una cama mucho más blanda que la suya. Por su trabajo (ahora de medio tiempo) estaba acostumbrado dormir en el suelo o en camas más firmes y los colchones que no presentaban estas características le provocaban dolor de espalda.

Estaba vestido con su camiseta y el pantalón de colegio intentó levantarse, cuando la puerta se abrió y ella ingreso a la habitación.

-¿Sousuke que haces?- Y dejando la bandeja que traía encima de una cómoda, se acerco a él y lo empujó de vuelta a la cama.

-¿CHIDORI QUÉ HACES?

-Vaya, así que puedes escuchar.

-MÁS O MENOS. DISCULPA LAS MOLESTIAS, AHORA MISMO…

-¡No!- Interrumpió ella -¿No recuerdas lo que dijeron los médicos anoche? Estás mareado y necesitas reposo.

- SÍ PERO…

-Nada de peros. Te quedarás aquí hasta que te sientas un poco mejor. No puedes cuidarte sólo Sousuke.

"_¿Vivir con ella? Debe de estar bromeando"_

-CHIDORI AGRADEZCO TUS BUENAS INTENCIONES, SIN EMBARGO…

-Es por la misión ¿Verdad? Velo por este lado, no estás en condiciones de protegerme así cómo estas ahora…

Ese comentario lo hizo sentirse inútil, pero lo que ella decía era completamente cierto.

-… Además así te recuperaras más rápido y continuarás con tu misión.

Él permaneció en silencio. Protegerla era algo que él hacía por libre decisión desde que habló con los superiores de Mithril después del incidente en Hong –Kong. Había dicho algo así cómo "Seguiré con mi trabajo en Mitrhil y asistiré a la escuela" nadie tuvo que ordenarle que la cuidara otra vez. Tanto la capitana como los otros sabrían que él lo haría sin que se lo pidiesen. ¿Pero que tal si se enteraban de su condición actual por medio de Wraith? No era para nada correcto que ella lo cuidara. Si la base supiera, enviarían al soldado que la seguía mientras él partía a las misiones, después de tanta insistencia sobre el desempeño de Reiss y en especial después de su encuentro con los Alastor se decidió que era necesario tener dos agentes de Mithril tras Kaname. Aunque Wraith cumplía una función al parecer distinta a la de protección. Eso lo hacía sentir seguro, pero en estos momentos le provocaba temor ¿Qué tal si de decidían llevarlo de vuelta a la base y reemplazarlo por ese otro agente? ¿Qué tal si resolvían que esa persona era más competente con su trabajo? Aunque él lo hacía por libre albedrío y no podían, en teoría removerlo de su puesto, si involucraban a un tercer agente, él estaría estorbando en la misión y tendría necesariamente que hacerse a un lado. Eso era algo que él no quería por ningún motivo. No tenía nada contra ese hombre, es más estaba satisfecho con su labor de vigilancia sin que Kaname se diera cuenta y que le informara de todos los movimientos que ella hacía cuando él llegaba de alguna operación…pero no deseaba que él se transformase en su guardia oficial.

-CHIDORI, NO CREO QUE SEA CONVENIENTE.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te molesta estar conmigo?

-N-NO, NO ES ESO… –Él se sentía feliz que ella hiciera algo así. Pero no quería arriesgarse.

-¿Entonces?-Kaname estaba un poco ansiosa, quería una respuesta. _"Lo sabía, no es capaz de confiar en mí, aún después de todos estos meses juntos_" se repetía.

-…- Por otro lado Sousuke nunca le dijo a ella que ahora trabajaba por medio tiempo en Mithril. Que cambio su contrato y que incluso recibía la mitad de la paga…solo para estar con ella. Pensaba que tal vez si le decía que él no era su guardia oficial, ella perdería su fe en él y esa relación de "amistad" que habían construido a base de su trabajo cómo guardaespalda se desvanecería. Quizás por ese mismo motivo ese 28 de Diciembre él no se atrevió a confesarle que sentía algo mucho más profundo por ella que mero compañerismo. Muy en el fondo de su corazón pensaba que Kaname era amable con él sólo por su trabajo, una forma de retribución. Si era de este modo es mejor dejar las cosas cómo están ¿verdad?

- Yo…sólo quiero cuidarte.- Dijo esto en una voz tan baja que Sousuke no pudo oírla.- ¡Todos estamos preocupados por ti Kazama –kun, Kyoko, Ono-D, Mizuki, Hayazhimizu –sempai y hasta la sensei! ¡Yo también estoy preocupada por ti y lo único que quiero es que te recuperes luego! ¡Acepta la amabilidad de los otros de vez en cuando!

Sousuke la observo en silencio. Al escucharla su corazón dio un brinco y no sabía cuanto tiempo podía seguir negando vivir bajo el mismo techo si ella le seguía rogando de esta forma.

-YO…NO QUIERO INCOMODARTE, CHIDORI, SIEMPRE ESTÁS AYUDÁNDOME.

-Eso es porque quiero hacerlo- le dio una brillante sonrisa- ¿Entonces aceptas?

-UH…- el asintió moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente. Todo se fue al diablo, su resolución lógica, su fuerte convicción, todo por una sonrisa. De verdad era completamente débil ante ella.

-Perfecto- Volvió a la cómoda donde había puesto la bandeja- Te prepare el desayuno.

Sousuke se quedo unos segundos en silencio.

-¿QUIÉN ES INOPORTUNO?

Chidori suspiro _"supongo que aún no escucha bien"._

De fondo, la canción se seguía su curso.

…_What's the story morning glory  
Well  
Need a little time to wake up, wake up…_


End file.
